hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2011 North Indian Ocean cyclone season/Thane
06B.THANE 92B.INVEST I've been looking out for this system for days. —''13R. '' 21:43, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Currently at low chance. Andrew444TalkBlog 13:20, December 23, 2011 (UTC) Depression BOB 05 Now a depression, IMD expecting it to become Thane. —''13R. '' 16:41, December 25, 2011 (UTC) The Bay of Benegal sure can use some activity. Andrew444TalkBlog 17:06, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Tropical Cyclone 06B 06B by JTWC.--Cyclone10 23:51, December 25, 2011 (UTC) : I've always wondered if 05B had anything to do with Washi? —''13R. '' 00:02, December 26, 2011 (UTC) : Finally at the last moment we are going to have Thane Merry Christmas BTW to all of you Allanjeffs 02:29, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :: I don't know if this was part of Washi's remnant low; it's tough, but it has a chance to be the first NIO storm in recorded history to span two years, if it lasts long enough. Will this be Thane? Maybe but it likely won't be in the hall of fame. Ryan1000 03:19, December 26, 2011 (UTC) ::: JTWC originally had this getting to 60 kts... now they have lowered it to 55 kts. —''13R. '' 12:02, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Cyclonic Storm Thane There we go.. —''13R. '' 22:04, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Here we go...--Cyclone10 22:11, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Thane should be the strongest storm in the NIO this year...in late December. Impressive! Yqt1001 23:30, December 26, 2011 (UTC) :Finally!! at last a name storm form on the Bay of Bengal Allanjeffs 00:42, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::JTWC forecast says Thane would peak at 60 knts.--Cyclone10 03:28, December 27, 2011 (UTC) ::So we got Thane after all. However, we'll still tie the all-time record storm low (2 cyclonic storms) set in 1993. :: :^ that was me. Andrew444TalkBlog 12:44, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Thane has developed an eye and it is at 70mph (1-min) right now. The JTWC is expecting it to peak at 75mph (1-min). Not the deepest storm yet, but the strongest winds... Yqt1001 16:01, December 27, 2011 (UTC) : 1993 had only one storm form in the NIO that year, so that year technically does own the record for the lowest number of storms to FORM there, since storm 2 was a WPac crossover. However, if you include crossovers as part of the season, then 2011 ties the record low from 1993. Ryan1000 17:22, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Severe Cyclonic Storm Thane Here it comes. IMD expecting this to become a Very Severe Cyclonic Storm. However, I think it has just about reached its peak. —''13R. '' 13:02, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Very Severe Cyclonic Storm Thane Maybe I was wrong!! —''13R. '' 15:08, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :I'm impressed Thane! I'm not sure if anyone noticed but it's pretty much January and the wind shear is fairly high. Yqt1001 15:46, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :yeah true so we are going to end the season with Thane and tropical cyclone four two cyclones active that is pretty interesting Allanjeffs 16:39, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm pretty sure there has never been a hurricane this late in the NIO season, but Thane isn't done with us. It has a chance at category 2 or 3, perhaps stronger. This is a very bizarre event indeed, but 2011 is only days from over. If this storm can last into January 2012, that's a NIO record. Ryan1000 16:49, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ::WOW! The last time I saw thane, it was just a typical cyclonic storm, and now its a late December severe cyclonic storm! And Ryan, a cyclone in 1965 spanned two years, too. --Andrew444TalkBlog 20:04, December 28, 2011 (UTC) :::Whoa, didn't catch that one. Anyhow, Thane could be the second to do that after that storm. The last time a storm spanned two calendar years in the northern hemisphere was Zeta in 2005, but there was one time that happened two straight years in a row (Typhoon Soulik 2000-2001 and TS Vaemi 2001-2002). It's still rare either way. And I still don't get how Depression BOB 02 has a lower pressure than this thing. Ryan1000 01:33, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::now near cat 2 Allanjeffs 09:59, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::Should begin weakening shortly. It will probably make landfall as a deep depression. —''13R. '' 12:04, December 29, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Ok now it's below BOB02's pressure...976mb. Yqt1001 13:13, December 29, 2011 (UTC) :::::::Seems like Thane had made landfall.--Cyclone10 01:21, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Severe Cyclonic Storm Thane (2nd time) Holding up well over land...been 6 hours over land so far, still technically a hurricane on the SSHWS. Yqt1001 07:44, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Deep Depression Thane Now a DD. I wonder if it'll make it into next year or hold up over land? —''13R. '' 11:59, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Depression Thane Might not. —''13R. '' 15:17, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Ah well. It was good to watch while it lasted. Ryan1000 19:19, December 30, 2011 (UTC) 33 deaths. —''13R. '' 19:46, December 30, 2011 (UTC) I was going to say that...--Cyclone10 19:56, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Fun storm to track. Andrew444TalkBlog 22:50, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Last advisory by JTWC.--Cyclone10 23:51, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Last bulletin issued for Thane by IMD.--Cyclone10 03:03, December 31, 2011 (UTC) :Not quite. —''13R. '' 03:15, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Remnants of Thane Now it is!--Cyclone10 16:37, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Can we move Thane to its own archive? Andrew444TalkBlog 21:53, December 31, 2011 (UTC)